thegrishaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Baghra
Baghra was the daughter of Ilya Morozova and the mother of The Darkling. She was a living amplifier and, like her son, was also able to summon darkness. History Baghra is the daughter of Ilya Morozova, a famous and powerful Grisha who created three amplifiers and worked as a carpenter in the local village. Since early childhood, Baghra had a unique power of summoning darkness, which led to her otkazat'sya mother thinking of her daughter as a monster and favoring her younger daughter. One day, out of jealousy and loneliness, Baghra killed her sister with the Cut. Their father, Morozova, desperate to save his child, reanimated the child back to life, inadvertently making her the third Morozova Amplifier. The villagers, however, took it as witchcraft and attempted to murder both Ilya and the girl brought back to life. The moment the two of them were being drowned by the people was the last time Baghra had seen her father. Many years later, Baghra and an unknown, powerful Heartrender conceived a child who would become the Darkling. Baghra named her son Aleksander, though, since they had to live in secrecy, it's doubtful anyone other than her called him that. Shadow and Bone Baghra is a tough teacher on Alina Starkov, the newly discovered Sun Summoner, but it turns out that she does so to make Alina strong enough to defend herself. After the Winter Fete, Alina learns that Baghra is, in fact, the Darkling's mother. Baghra reveals the Darkling's master plan, which involves binding Alina to him with the stag's antlers, and she convinces Alina to flee the palace. When Alina is captured with Mal, she's worried about Baghra once the Darkling informs her that he knows who helped her escape. He says she is in isolation, but Alina fears that she has been killed, which the Darkling laughs at. Siege and Storm It is revealed that the Darkling had Baghra's eyes plucked out as punishment for helping Alina escape. Baghra is angry with Alina, arguing that she was supposed to disappear in the wild and never come back, not seek the stag and get caught by the Darkling. Baghra claims that her son is now beyond redemption because of Alina's foolishness, and refuses to speak to her. Baghra boards the Kingfisher with the royal family, as Alina requested of Nikolai. She is taken to a safe place in West Ravka along with her servant boy, Misha. Ruin and Rising Alina is made aware that Baghra is still alive and well, and is under the care of Nikolai at the Monastery of Sankt Demyan of the Rime, a pilgrimage site turned into an observatory a few hundred years ago, where the rest of the survivors are, including King and the Queen. She teaches Alina to use the Cut to slice off the top of a mountain range and reaffirms Alina of her power. During this conversation, she tells Alina her whole story. She was Morozova's first daughter, and that she was never accepted due to the darkness she summoned, a rare and unidentified power. She tells Alina that she brought up her son Aleksander (the Darkling) with pride (second to no one and in no need of anyone) and ambition, which she admits was a mistake. During the Darkling's attack on their hiding place, Baghra jumps off the side of the mountain as a distraction. Due to her sacrifice, Alina, Mal and some others manage to escape to look for the firebird. Her death is presumed from that moment on, but it is never confirmed whether she actually died by jumping off the cliff. Memorable Quotes Shadow and Bone *"And there's nothing wrong with being a lizard either. Unless you were born to be a hawk." *"He has served countless kings, faked countless deaths, bided his time, waiting for you. Once he takes control of the Fold, no one will be able to stand against him." ‒ p. 237 *"But with the Fold in his power, he will spread destruction before him. He will lay waste to the world, and he will never have to kneel to another King again." ‒ p. 238 *"Before he'd ever dreamed of a Second Army, before he gave up his name and became the Darkling, he was just a brilliant, talented boy. I gave him his ambition. I gave him his pride. When the time came, I should have been the one to stop him." - p. 244 *"You think I don't love my son. But I do. It is because I love him that I will not let him put himself beyond redemption." ‒ p. 244 *"Only the Volcra have kept the Darkling from using the Fold against his enemies. They are his punishment, a living testimony to his arrogance. But you will change all that. The monsters cannot abide sunlight. Once the Darkling has used your power to subdue the volcra, he will be able to enter the Fold safely. He will finally have what he wants. There will be no limit to his power." ‒ p. 238 Ruin and Rising * "I'll tell you a story ‒ one I used to tell a little boy with dark hair, a silent boy who rarely laughed, who listened more closely than I realised. A boy who had a name and not a title."'' ‒ p. 216 * "''I gave him his pride. I burdened him with ambition, but the worst thing I did was try to protect him. You must understand, even our own kind shunned us, feared the strangeness of our power. I never wanted him to feel the way I had as a child. So I taught him that he had no equal, that he was destined to bow to no man. I wanted him to be hard, to be strong. I taugh him the lesson that my mother and father taught me: to rely on no one. That love ‒ fragile and fickle and raw ‒was nothing compared to power. He was a brilliant boy. He learned too well."'' ‒ p. 223 * "''Know that I loved you. Know that it was not enough."'' ''‒ p. 247 = References Category:Characters Category:Grisha Trilogy Characters Category:Grisha Category:Etherealki